1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to music bell controlling device, and especially to a controlling device for controlling the music bell as a cover is open or closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a prior art music bell controlling device is illustrated. A longitudinal rotary shaft D supported by a supporter E is installed above the roller of a music bell B. The rotary shaft D can be driven by the roller to rotate, and a controlling device F is installed. As the upper cover of the pearl box covers, the upper cover will drive the rotary shaft D to shift to the predetermined direction. The shifting of the rotary shaft will drive the controlling device to rotate so that the distal end of the controlling device F will contact with the flywheel of the music bell. Thus, the operation of the music bell B is stopped, as shown in FIG. 8.
However, in the aforesaid prior art structure, since the rotary shaft and the controlling device are above the music bell, a sufficient distance must be maintained between the spacer of the pearl box and the music bell for arranging aforesaid rotary shaft and the controlling device. Namely, the whole height of the pearl box can not be reduced effectively. Therefore, the whole outlook of the pearl box is not beautiful.
Furthermore, according to the aforesaid rotary shaft and the controlling device, a sufficient large shifting force is required for the rotary shaft to drive the distal end of the controlling device to contact with the flywheel of the music bell. Namely, a sufficient long hole is necessary to be remained in the spacer for providing a shifting space for the upper end of the rotary shaft. Such a large hole will have a bad effect to the outlook of the pearl box.